


[podfic] On the Metatextual Flirtation Styles of Alien Women

by silly_cleo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Cliche, F/F, Femslash, Holodecks/Holosuites, Huddling For Warmth, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huddling for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] On the Metatextual Flirtation Styles of Alien Women

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Metatextual Flirtation Styles of Alien Women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316908) by [sophiagratia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiagratia/pseuds/sophiagratia). 



Length: 0:01:46

Download link (Mediafire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/flvlw4k15b0dp6x/%5BStar_Trek__Deep_Space_Nine%5D_On_The.mp3) || 1.62MB


End file.
